


Sweetener

by Poorlittleklainer



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2019 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: Just another coffee shop AU! with barista!Kurt and hopelessly in love Blaine. (Kurt's pretty hopelessly in love too)





	Sweetener

Their love story started with coffees and sweeteners. 

 

Blaine had exactly twenty seven minutes left in his lunch break before he needed to be back in his classroom to teach a bunch of third graders math. Luckily, he had just enough time to stop in for coffee that day.

 

Sometimes, during nights spent wrapped up in Kurt's arms, Blaine wonders what might have happened if he hadn't decided to get caffeine, or if Kurt hadn't been working that day. He wants to think they would have somehow found each other anyways, on the subway or the park or in the streets. They were just two in millions, but Blaine thinks they would have found each other anyways. Kurt doesn't believe in fate or anything like that, and Blaine doesn't think everything happens for a reason, but he thinks Kurt is his reason. Kurt may not believe like Blaine, but it doesn't matter. Kurt's in his life now, that's all that matters. 

 

Kurt flirted with Blaine while he was taking his order. Blaine flirted back, but the line was growing and eventually he was forced to stop talking to the cute guy with the blue eyes. He got his coffee, and was reaching for the sweeteners when he looked up and saw Kurt staring at him. Blaine grinned and waved his fingers at him, delighting in the slight blush that spread over Kurt's cheeks. 

 

Months later, Blaine learned how easily it was to make Kurt blush. Not only was it easy because of the paleness of his skin, but Blaine just needed to say something romantic or dirty, depending on the mood, and delighted in the redness of Kurt's cheeks. Kurt got his revenge on Blaine, his blush wasn't as visible as Kurt's but he still felt the warming of his cheeks all the same. 

 

Blaine started to go to that Starbucks more and more. His bank account cried with every overpriced medium drip, but the smile on Kurt's face whenever Blaine stepped into the store made the splurge feel better. One day, the store ran out of sweeteners, and Blaine has never gotten Kurt to admit if he had anything to do with it because he _knows_ his coworkers were abnormally interested when Blaine approached the register Kurt waited at, looking up surprised like he hadn't seen Blaine approaching from the opposite side of the store. Two packets of pink sweeteners passed hands, fingertips touching for the first time, and Blaine blushed just as much as Kurt at the unnecessary but welcome contact. The next day, his name wasn't the only thing written on the white coffee cup. Kurt's number was written underneath in the same black sharpie.

 

Kurt jokes that Blaine probably still has that coffee cup, and Blaine will never admit that Kurt is right. It lays hidden in his closet, carefully kept out of the way of anything that could ever crush it. 

 

The days still passed with coffees and sweeteners, but they also passed with Kurt. The subtle traces of Kurt began to show up in Blaine. A random text message read under his desk, teasing remarks from his coworkers after a mark mistakenly made by Kurt, breakfast foods Blaine normally doesn't eat placed in his cabinets. The traces of Blaine show up in Kurt as well. Revenge for that mark that makes  _Kurt's_ coworkers tease him, a random bowtie on his dresser, packets of sweetener on his counter that Kurt doesn't use. 

 

Their love story started with coffee and sweeteners, but it became so much more. It became comfort, it became familiar, it became a place to go home to. But the coffees and sweeteners were still there. They would always be there. 


End file.
